When the Owners Come Over
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: Wht seems to be a perfectly normal day in the new life of Mai; half-dog half-pet girl of the SPR gang, get's flipped over when a certain group of people recognise her... Sort of a continuation to When the Dogs Come Home, but can easily be read stand-alone. Half-animal AU, Narai and a bit o Liohn. No likey no ready, you miss out on this Fluff-trash. Rated T for violence.


Mai did not expect to see the group of middle-aged men anywhere near Shibuya as she brought back the groceries with John.

But she did.

And they saw her.

"No!" she barked, grabbing John's arm and running back towards the office, getting there with the men on their tails, quickly shutting the door before she sank to her knees. "No no no no no..."

"What is it?" John asked, and Mai looked up, eyes watery.

"Mai-chan was bad... Those were third Owners..." she whimpered.

"Lin!" John called, quickly pulling Mai away from the door.

"Yeah?" Lin asked, emerging.

"Lot 3." he stated.

Lin frowned, as the door burst open, Mai giving a terrified squeal, pulling towards the back as Gene ran out of his office, Naru snapping awake as Yasu looked up from his work.

The tall group of men strode in, five in total.

"There's the damn female mutt!" the leader growled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lin frowned.

"Outta our way. That hound almost cost us a billion yen and one of our men's lives!" said the leader in a read jacket, black slacks and with his hair in a high ponytail with two shaved lines from the temple, crossing his arms to try and look intimidating with the tattered tiger ears he had.

Naru remained calm as he let Mai hide behind his couch.

"Leave." Naru stated.

If you knew where to look, you'd see his tail softly starting to swish behind his legs.

Mai whimpered, as she huddled into John.

"We've got a wise guy!" another of them (skinhead, similar gear but a green jacket) commented, grinning as he raised the bat he had.

Lin remained calm - these men where armed, but maybe not specifically dangerous.

Naru hummed as he looked over, Gene looking both worried and terrified for his twin.

"Mai's mine. I own her."

His tail was starting to build a rhythm as he sat up lithely. Gene backed away, as the skinhead started forward.

Then there was he soft growly-whining noise a cat usually makes when it's about to pounce, as Lin turned to look at Naru, Yasu giggling as his lupine instincts showed.

"Are you planning on angering the cat more?" he asked. "Because you just walked into a pack of predators."

The one on a yellow jacket hissed, snake-eyes flashing.

"Lucky us~, 'cause we're that, too." they stated.

This got Lin on edge as he glanced over at John.

"Oh brother, seriously? The entire room has Naru's little marks all over it, and you guys decide to ignore all that territory stuff?" Gene sighed, as Monk appeared at the door, immediately frowning as Ayako stopped asnd started to give a sadistic grin.

"Shut up. We make our territory how we want!" the purple jacket - noticeably a wild cat (little tufts on the end of the gold ears) snarled.

Naru darted forward.

* * *

 **Sorry, I'm super aweful at fights, but I'll try~**

* * *

Dodging round the greenie, his fists crackled with PK as he punched the leader, throwing tem back into yellow-jacket.

Lin stopped the bat aiming for Naru's neck, disarming and kicking the brute away as Naru darted towards the orange and purple guys, ducking the first's swing as he saw the gap in the guard and used it, getting the orange guy in the gut as Yasu tactfully held up a book just so, orange-jacket whacking his head against it as he turned.

Lin saw the leader was up again, and he quickly vaulted on the couch's arm, kicking the guy in the gut as he landed protectively in front of the cowering pair.

"Mai, if any of them come close, use your claws." Lin growled, as his nails sharpened into his own claws, scratching the leader in the face with his right as purple-jacket had to deal with Monk and Yasu, Monk having grabbed his neck as Yasu used the book he still held to whack the guy unconscious in one go, "accidentally" stepping on the orange guy's hand and kicking him unconscious.

"Those guys need to chill." Yasu joked, as Lin dodged a swipe and whacked a pressure-point, downing the leader as Naru floored the remaining two.

"Leader mine." Naru pouted, as Lin calmly dropped the paralysed tiger by him, soon being given a hard whack into unconsciousness by Naru...

* * *

Mai had calmed down when the group was narrowed down to her ex-owner (the only one with a full head of hair, coincidentally orange-jacket) and the leader of the troupe.

The rest were being kept unconscious and tied up by a grinning pair of researchers, the seal and wolf somehow managing to look more like siblings than friends in the back corner of the room.

They both woke up slowly...

Until Naru got impatient and whacked them awake with his little black book.

That got their attention.

"E-eh?!" orange-guy exclaimed, as the leader growled.

"Naru, hitting people awake is bad." Gene frowned.

"They are bad." Naru replied, crossing his arms.

Mai and John merely stuck with Monk behind Naru's couch, leaning on the back.

"You are leaving Mai alone in future. I don't care if you live on the streets or live by the streets, Mai is our friend and under our care. If you have a problem with that, take it up with the police or me." Lin stated, before he allowed his tail - still slightly torn and scarred in places - to show, a certain mark carved into the end becoming visible.

"Hell." the leader cursed, before getting whacked on the head by Naru with his book again.

"Hēisè èmó..." the orange-guy stuttered.

"Indeed." Lin chuckled. "These people are my family, attack and I won't show you mercy... Maybe Monk and Ayako can show you out."

Ayako smirked as she cut their bonds, Monk giving a predatory glare over a calm smile.

"No, I helped knock them out - Ayako likes sorting out people who hurt her friends." he smirked.

Twenty minutes later at the base of the steps to SPR a pile of terrified, quaking men ran for the safety of their home.

* * *

 **JoKeR: OK! That last bit was probably a bit OOC, but I was thinking of that park episode and how they got payback then... ANYWAY! HERE'S A LITTLE OMAKE FOR YOUR TROUBLES! XD**

* * *

Lin chuckled as he and John watched as Yasu, the twins and Mai tear about - Mai had gotten hold of Naru's book and currently was playing a tear-about version of piggy-in-the-middle with Gene, before Naru knocked her over as she caught the book, sitting on her belly as she squirmed beneath him.

"They're like children." John smiled, snuggling up to his boyfriend.

"They are." Lin replied, as Gene tried pulling Mai free, Yasu laughing as Naru ignores how he and Mai are basically being dragged along, before poking Naru and pulling Mai into his own arms, making Naru scowl as Mai looked slightly surprised, before laughing as Yasu used tickle torture, Gene pouting so Ysu let Mai go, lunging towards his own "mate".

John leaned over, shyly pecking Lin's cheek, not expecting arms tto pull him into Lin's lap.

"Mine." Lin stated lazy, resting his head on John's.

"Yeah..." John agreed...

Meanwhile, hiding behind a tree Luella, dressed in a trench-coat and fedora had a camera out as she took pictures of her sons and their bodyguard, secretly planning out all the weddings...


End file.
